Chained
by DrinkingAir
Summary: Austin is a bad boy who loves to break the rules. Ally is a good girl who lives to follow them. When Austin's teachers and parents decide he needs to be taught a lesson, he finds himself tied to the best behaved girl in school. Unable to leave her side, under threat of expulsion, the two enemies have to learn to tolerate each other.
1. The Begining

**Chained **

**Chapter one**

* * *

"Come in, Mr Moon," Called Mr Terry, the principal of our lousy school.

I'd been sitting in a very uncomfortable wooden chair outside of his office for the past ten minutes or so, waiting for him to grace me with his presence, and I keep _telling _him to replace the chairs with couches or, or at least let me sit on a pillow or something.

But no.

I heaved myself off of my seat, and walked into his office, flopping down into a nicer, more cushion-y chair when I got there, and flinging both my feet onto his desk, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Feet off the desk, Austin!" Terry ordered, glaring.

I saluted him, before putting them back on the ground again, raising an eyebrow while he counted to ten in his head and tried not to lose his temper.

"Why are you here this time, Austin?"

_"_I remember you telling me to come in here a few seconds ago," I reminded him, smirking.

Terry was a cranky, short, old, bald guy, who had a very short patience and had a vein that stood out in his forehead whenever he yelled.

So, pretty much all the time.

He sighed, and rubbed his temples, then looked up at me again. "Why did Ms Goff send you to my office?" He asked, through his teeth now.

"For speaking my mind. And for scratching the pain on her car."

He sighed again.

"How did you scratch the paint on Ms Goff's car?" Mr Terry asked.

"With a piece of sharp metal."

I could see he wasn't even going to ask why.

"And who did you speak your mind to?" He asked instead.

"The Dawson girl."

"Ally Dawson?"

"The very one," I said, rolling my eyes. The way the principals and teachers in my hellhole of a school said that girls name made me want to vomit.

Like she was some rare, precious gem.

"Ally is a straight A student, Mr Moon, and with a perfect record,too, you could learn a lot from her-"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, yawning to cut him off.

I got it. Ally was a special snowflake who should never be spoken ill of.

"Just tell me what my punishment is." I told him, folding my arms and waiting. He sighed.

"Expulsion," He said eventually. I pumped a fist in the air in victory, "Finally!" I cheered.

He shook his head at me, and gestured towards the door. "Wait outside. I'll be calling your parents to pick you up soon," He told me, reaching for the phone. I stood, and patted the top of his shiny, bald head. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr T," I said, grinning.

He glared at me, furious. "How many times have I told you not to call me Mr T?!"

I gasped, and pretended to look scared. "What're you gonna do? _Expel _me?" I asked, then laughed and walked away, out the door, and reluctantly sat back in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

After a few minutes of boredom, and trying to listen in on Mr T's phone conversation, Ms Goff herself walked up to the principals office. I nodded at her, smiling, and she shook her head, and frowned.

Geez, so uptight.

She knocked on the door, and Mr Terry told her to come in.

I listened very carefully as they spoke, but only heard little bits of their conversation.

"...Should be sent to military school..."

"...I blame the parents..."

"...Yeah, I just told him she'd be a good influence on him..."

"...Do you think it could work..."

"...Its worth a try..."

I didn't hear much else after that, and when Ms Goff unexpectedly opened the door of the office, I fell to the ground, since my ear was pressed up against it.

"I was just... Checking the door. Making sure its legit." I banged my fist lightly on the door twice. "Yup," I said, "that's a good door,"

Mr T and Ms Goff shook their heads, as they often did to me, and told me to come in.

I looked at Mr Terry. "But dude, we already _had _this conversation. I'm expelled, I know,"I said, raising my eyebrows, and sitting on the cushion-y chair in his office for the second time that day.

Like before, I put my feet on the desk.

He glared at them, until I took them off again.

I just liked pissing him off.

"Yes, but... Ms Goff and I have come to a decision we think will be more effective than that. Expelling you doesn't help you. It just pushes you away so another school can deal with you. We're going ti try to help you."

I stared at them, feeling really creeped out. "_Help _me?" I echoed, staring at them.

They nodded.

"You see," Ms G began, "research shows that if you spend time with someone that has certain personality traits, their personality will rub of on you."

"And I care because...?" I asked them, wondering if there was a point, and also if they were going to get to it.

I was meant to be expelled, dammit.

I should be lying in bed right now.

"We think the same might apply to you. If you spend time with someone who's... well, the exact opposite of you, you might take after them."

I shook my head. "Doubt it. I'm not that easily influenced."

"It's worth a try."

"Nah," I said,starting to get up.

"It's either that or expulsion."

"I'm pretty sure I've made it clear that I _want _to go home," I said, my hand on the doorknob.

"Well, whether you choose expulsion or not is up to your parents."

I froze.

Damn. _I _didn't mind being expelled, but Mike and Mimi's opinion on the whole thing would be an entirely different matter._  
_

I looked at them again, and they both had these smug, superior smirks on their faces, and I hated them.

"What would I have to do during this whole spending-time-with-a-nerd thing, anyway?"

"Not a _nerd_, a good influence."

"Whatever."

"You'll be partnered up with someone, and ... well, in lots of ways, you'll be married."

I stared at him for a while, trying to get myself under control. "This... someone. Who is she?"

"You'll have to stick with her as much as possible," He went on, ignoring me, "And also live together-"

"How the hell am I going to live with this chick? I don't even know who she is!"

Were they serious?

"We'll be calling your parents now," Ms Goff said, leaving me shell-shocked.

Terry picked up the phone and started to dial numbers.

I had no choice. I had to do this.

Of course, as soon as my parents heard my only other choice was expulsion, they would agree.

Terry was on the phone, so I turned to Ms Goff.

"Who is she? Who am I..." I gulped- "_married _to?"

She smiled, and looked kind of evil as she did so.

"Ally."

I stared.

"_DAWSON?!_" I yelled so loud, I was sure my parents who were on the phone heard me. She nodded, "Yes."

* * *

**This is basically an opening-to-the-plot-chapter, and I hope you like it so far (:**

**If you're reading this, it probably means you read all of it, so I would appreciate it if you'd tell me your opinion?**

**Maybe in a review...?**

**Thanks.**


	2. The 'Wedding'

**Chained **

**Chapter two: The 'Wedding'**

* * *

I sat in Mr Terry's chair, scowling at the ground, waiting for my parents to arrive.

I knew that there was an 'important' sale going on at the Mattress Kingdom, and there would be hell to pay for having to drag them out of work later, but that alternative was better than what these _idiots _were suggesting.

Me? Married to _D_awson?

Not. A. Chance.

I'd go insane! I'd have to kill her eventually!

It was in her best interest, really, if she wanted to live till' graduation, that she didn't agree to this.

As if on cue, Ally walked in, my parents streaming in the door behind her.

"Hey, mom," I greeted her, "Pops," I greeted my dad as well.

"What have you done this time?" My dad asked through his teeth.

"If you'll all take a seat, we can discuss this matter more comfortably," Mr T said in that sickening tone he used for parents.

The Dawson girl stood awkwardly by the door, and it was clear that she had never been here before, unless to receive a private 'congrats' on being the nerdiest girl ever to live up till date.

My parents glared at me.

Ms Goff looked like she was trying not to laugh.

I folded my arms and blew upwards into my hair.

"As you know," Terry began, "Austin had been having some... behavioral issues since... Well, since he started school."

My parents nodded.

"And his last offence was, well, the last straw. He has vandalized school property many times before, and we've warned him, but now he's gone so far as to vandalize a _teachers _property-"

"Austin!" Mimi screeched. I smiled at her pleasantly.

"Yes, mother?"

She glared at me, not saying anything, and Mike rubbed her arm to calm her down.

"So, one option for him is expulsion," Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dawson smiling.

I flipped her off, and she mouthed the word 'immature' at me.

Whatever.

"The other option is a method that had been proven to work, with a very high success rate.

My parents seemed eager to go with the 'other option'. At this rate, with my record, I was pretty sure no other school would take me.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Well, if Austin can spend time with someone who is a good role model," Ms Goff said, butting in, "then he will eventually take after her."

Ally seemed to realize what was goin on at this point, "You can't be serious," She said, staring at Ms Goff, then covering her mouth because she had just yelled at a teacher.

Mike and Mimi looked at Mr Terry. "We'll go with that option," They said, disgustingly eager.

"Great," Terry sighed, smiling, "Though, I must warn you, the two will need to spend most of their time together - it goes as far as them living with each other."

"Guys, you can't be _serious," _I said, "I mean, in _what world _is it a good idea for me to spend all of my time with _her_?" I hooked my thumb in the direction of the girl.

"It's your parents decision," Ms Goff said, butting in again.

"Why're you still here?" I asked, getting sick of the sight of her.

"Austin," Terry warned me.

I sighed, and folded my arms again.

"Can I at least do this with someone else?" I asked, suddenly feeling hopeful.

"Like?" Terry asked.

I grinned. "How about Kira Starr? I would _definitely _not mind living with her."

"You're meant to be spending time with a _good _influence. Kira isn't one."

I shrugged. "So? She's hot, and that's pretty much all I need in a girl."

Ally sighed in exasperation, and Mr Terry ignored me and kept talking to my parents about how this retarded plan would work

Great. I was doomed.

When I heard the word 'rings', I jerked my head up, and stared.

"Rings?" I echoed, "Who's wearing a ring?"

"Both you and Ally - if you take them off, it's a sign that you're not following through with the programme correctly and-"

"Dude!" I interrupted, "Have you lost it? You want me to wear a _ring_?!"

"Mr Terry, you can't possibly expect us to do that," Ally added, looking panicked.

"Keep in mind, Ally, that this project will look very good on your permanent record, and college applications."

He had her at the mention of her permanent record, and nodded submissively.

"I'm not doing this," I said, standing up, "You can expel me or whatever, but I am _not _going through with it. Look at her!" I said, turning to point at Dawson, who was now actually _chewing _a lock of her hair. "I'm not spending any amount of time with _that_,"

I stormed out then, walking to no where in particular, still fuming. I heard the girl asking to be excused, and prayed that she wasn't going to come after me, but, of course, she did.

"You think _I _want to spend time with you?" She asked, having to nearly run to keep up with me.

"Go away," I told her, walking faster.

"Because I don't," She continued, seeming to have her mind set on being especially annoying today.

"Go _away_!" I said, yelling this time.

"But you heard him, this'll look on on our permanent record and-"

"Yeah, because I care _so _much about my permanent record," I scoffed, "and stop kidding yourself. This won't look good on mine, anyway. Just on _yours_. I doubt 'breaking so many rules that he had to spend all of his time with a good influence' looks good on anyone's record."

She grabbed my arm then, and even though I tried to yank it away, she wouldn't let go. I turned to face her. "Let go of me."

"No. Look, Austin, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you, but we need to do this, we have no choice, so I think you should stop being a whiny little brat and accept that."

I didn't listen. I wasn't doing this. No way. There was _no way._

* * *

How I ended up back in Mr Terry's office, holding a cheap silver ring was a mystery to me.

Mr Banner, the psychology teacher had joined us by then, wanting to see this "project" unfold so he could keep record of it for his files.

I held Ally's ring, and she held mine.

I was sure they wanted us to put them on each other, but they was no chance I was doing that.

The girl glared at me and I glared straight back.

"Here," I said, dropping the ring on the ground. She rolled her eyes, and bent down to get it, then flicked my own ring at me. I caught it, much to her annoyance, and reluctantly slid it on to my finger.

I heard my mom sigh and shake her head.

Mr Banner gestured us to come to the desk, and sign some contract. I folded my arms. "I refuse to sign anything unless I have a lawyer present."

"Its just a contract saying you'll stick to this assignment for the next five weeks."

I groaned. "Five weeks with _that_?" I asked, looking at the girl.

"Yes." My mom said, glaring, "now sign."

"But-"

"I said _sign_!" She yelled , holding the pen out to me.

And that was how I was forced into marriage.

I was meant to stay at school for the rest of the day, and I dreaded it.

The damn ring was going to ruin my reputation.

I walked out of the door again, as soon as the contract was signed, keeping my left hand in my pocket.

I quickly checked the time on my phone, and it was time for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria, and sat in my usual place, the table furthest from the door.

The usual crowd was there; Cassidy, Kira, Dez and Ethan.

I sat down, my left hand still wedged into my pocket.

The next five weeks were going to be hell.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably be in Ally's POV.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. What's With The Ring?

**Chained **

**Chapter three: What's with the Ring?**

* * *

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Trish suddenly exclaimed.

I stepped on hear foot as hard as I could. "Gee, Trish, a little louder, I don't think _Japan _heard you!"

She stared at me, not saying anything. "Whoa, Ally, are you _married_?" She asked, but whispering now.

"No!" I hissed.

"Then what's with the ring?"

I sighed, and realized that my plan of hiding the ring and never speaking of this black event had been foiled.

"I'm kind of married to Austin," I admitted.

Her eyes widened, and she stared at me, then the ring, then across the crowded cafeteria at Austin, who was with his crowd of idiots.

Then she started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I whisper-yelled.

"It kind of is," She said, in between laughs, "I mean, what the hell's wrong with you? Did you agree to this?"

"Kind of," I said, but continues before giving her a chance to speak. I didn't need her making assumptions, "But only because it could help me get into a good college, and it'd look good on my permanent record-"

"In what _world _does being married to an ass help you get into a good college?"

"We're not technically married,"

"_No_, you've just got wedding rings on," She said sarcastically.

"Really, we're not," I said, "It's just that the principal and a bunch of other teachers have gotten sick of him, and now he's got to spend pretty much every breathing moment with me to influence hi, and-"

"Dawson," Barked an all-too familiar voice from behind me.

"What?" I said through my teeth.

"This is gonna be good," Trish muttered under her breath.

Austin gave me a fake smile. "I was eating my lunch, when Mr Banner pretty much came out of nowhere, and asked if I had noticed that you didn't have anything to eat."

True. All I had today was a soda. I was way too depressed to eat.

"So," He continued, forcing the words out, "I told him that I honestly couldn't care less whether you starved or not. But he reminded me that we are _married _now, so would you like something to eat?"

I wondered why he was still smiling, and then I saw that behind him, further away in the cafeteria, Mr Banner was there, watching us.

I hoped he wasn't going to do that all the time, but as long as he was now...

I put on my own fake smile. "Sure, Austin," I said, grinning at him. "I'd like a soda," I told him, folding my arms.

"You already have one," He reminded me, the smile turning into a scowl.

"I want another one." I told him.

"Listen," He said, full on glaring now, "if you think I'm going to waste a dollar on you-" But then he seemed to remember Mr Banner, watching in the background, and turned around slightly to look at him. The expression on his face wasn't nice.

"What I meant to say," He back-tracked, "was, would you prefer Pepsi or 7up?" He asked, the fake-smile returning.

"Surprise me," I told him, and his expression was one of pure hatred.

Pfft. Like I cared.

I twisted the ring around on my finger, and then pulled it off completely, flinging it onto the table.

I didn't like what it symbolized.

Trish, who had dissolved into fits of laughter long ago warned me that Austin was coming back, and I quickly, but reluctantly, slid it back on to my finger.

Austin would definitely tell one of the teachers involved in this "project" if he ever saw me without it.

"Here," He said, dropping a can of Pepsi in my lap, then turning to walk away.

"Actually," I said, and he turned around, "You were right, I'm not thirsty. I already have a soda." I picked up the can and slid it along the table towards him. "You can have it if you want," I told him, then quickly got up, rushing away before he created a scene or something, because I knew that was the kind of thing he'd do.

* * *

"How was school?" My dad asked me after he'd gulped down his fist helping of lasagna and was going for another.

I slumped down in my chair, my head resting on the dinner table. "I have to marry Austin Moon," I told him. His fork fell to the ground.

"_What_?"

"Not actually marry him," I corrected myself quickly. "It's just a type of project thing. For school," I added, hoping he would calm down.

He grumbled a little, but picked up his fork anyway, so I could see the worst was over.

"Why you?" He asked me,after swallowing a bite of lasagna.

_I was just asking myself the same question_.

"I'm a good influence, apparently,"

"That's true," He agreed, seeming calmer now. "I guess I know why they're doing this. To teach teens responsibility."

"Austin's the opposite of responsible," I told him, playing with my food instead of eating it.

"He'll learn from you. Too many teens jump into marriage too quickly. You two will show them it's not so easy."

"Well, not many people get married to someone they hate."

"I'm sure you don't _hate _him," He said.

"You don't know him, dad."

"_Y__ou'll _get to know him, and I bet he's not as bad as he seems."

"I'd rather get to know the dust under my bed than get to know Austin."

"You'll do the right thing. You're a good person."

So if I didn't follow through with this, I was a _bad _person? That just wasn't fair.

"You know I have to live with him, right?"

He nodded. "I kind of guessed that might be part of the plan,"

I stared at him. "And that doesn't... _bother _you?"

"Well, it does. But you're smart, and responsible. And besides, his parents live with him. They'll keep an eye on things."

I sighed and realized that getting my dad to object to this was hopeless. He wanted me to do it, to go through the experience.

I started to eat my lasagna, even though it was cold now, and fiddled with the ring on my finger.

I was dreading tommorow.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews :D**

**Go ahead and leave more ...**


	4. The First Night

**Chained **

**Chapter three: The First Night**

* * *

I lay on my couch, watching some comedy on the T.V., listening to the sickening sounds of my parents discussing Ally's 'visit'.

They called it a visit.

I called it hell.

Five weeks of sharing a room with Dawson was enough to make any guy want to scream or jump off a cliff or something.

We were both going to be ... well, 'living' in the attic of my house, and, as of this moment, my parents were making it look nice, ya know, vacuuming the floor, putting scented soaps in the bathroom, stuff like that.

I focused for a little while on the T.V., and when I noticed that the main character was a small brunette with brown eyes, I switched off the T.V., freaked out.

I shook my head at my behavior. Ally was just a girl, right? Right.

And how many girls had I ignored successfully in my past? I almost smiled a little. The next few weeks would be fine.

My phone vibrated in my pocket then, and I pulled it out, checking the text I's just gotten.

**You still coming to the new Amusement Park? Tonight? -D**

I grimaced. I had forgotten about the plans Dez and I made.

Then, my grimace quickly turned into a smile.

**I'll meet you there. -A**

I was already tip-toeing out the door as I wrote this. I could still hear the vacuum-cleaner going, so I knew the parents probably wouldn't hear me.

Me going out for the night meant one less night of dealing with _her_.

And, because of that sole reason, I was all for sneaking out.

_**Ding-dong.**_

I cussed quietly, my plans ruined.

We had a very loud doorbell. I could already hear the vacuum cleaner shutting off and my parents footsteps coming down the stairs.

My mother raised her eyebrows when she saw me with my jacket on, standing at the door.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Just getting the door." I replied, lying smoothly. I twisted the doorknob, yanking it open, and saw none other than Ally, standing there, staring at me.

"What do _you _want?" I asked, even though I could clearly see the two huge suitcases behind her.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I was retarded, and looked past me, into my house. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Moon," She greeted my parents, her voice sickeningly polite.

Mimi grinned at her, as did Mike.

"Hello, Ally." Mike said.

"Austin - let her in." This was Mimi.

But I stood my ground, glaring at her, until Mimi physically moved me.

"Austin, I know you and Ally have your differences," Mike said, folding his arms.

"But we expect you to behave in a gentlemanly manner towards her," Mimi concluded, standing beside him.

Ally who had dragged both of her bags in by this point, smirked at my situation.

"I'm pretty sure," I said, "That if I ever got married, my wife would accept me for who I am. And who I am is _not _a gentleman,"

"No kidding," Ally muttered, too low for my parents to hear.

I started to walk upstairs, wondering just exactly how I was to survive the next - I couldn't even say it - _five weeks_.

I felt slightly relieved when I realized that, even though my parents were going to try and force Ally and I to share a room, that didn't mean I _had _to.

I was pretty sure, that if I was sneaky enough about it, I could stick to my own bedroom.

"Austin," Mimi called, just as I was on the second stair.

"What?" I groaned, turning around.

"Don't you want to help Ally with her bags?"

I narrowed my eyes at my mother. "_No._"

"Let me rephrase," Mimi said. "Help Ally with her bags."

"No." I said again, turning back around and heading up the stairs.

"Austin." I heard my dad say. I turned around again, exasperated.

"_What?_" I asked him, dragging out the _A_.

"Help Ally with her bags, please. They look pretty heavy."

I looked at Ally, and she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

_Why couldn't they see that she was evil?_

I walked down the stairs slowly, so angry that I couldn't even speak, then grabbed one of the huge bags that were behind her, and picked it up.

Still glaring at her, I spoke. "Dawson. I'm pretty sure as toddler could carry this bag. With one hand."

I wasn't kidding. It was really fucking light.

She blinked, the picture of innocence. "Well, I'm kind of tired, so maybe that's why it feels heavy to me."

I grit my teeth, turned around, and headed up the stairs.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

As soon as I got into the attic, the first thing I noticed, after dumping Ally's bag carelessly on her bed, hoping that there were valuable things inside so that they would break, was my guitar.

I was speechless for a moment, before I heard Ally's footsteps coming upstairs, and I snapped into action, grabbing it and shoving it under my bed.

I had completely forgotten that I kept it in the attic.

I knew _why _I had kept it here. It held too many memories. Too many that I didn't want to remember.

But anyway, the fact was, I was done with the guitar, and decided I would keep it under my bed until I could find a way to get rid of it permanently.

Ally walked in then, pulling the other suitcase behind her.

I immediately walked out, remembering my plan, and going towards my own bedroom.

I twisted the doorknob when I got there, but it wouldn't open.

I rattled it again and again, checking my pocket for the key, to see if, for some reason, I had locked it, but it wasn't there.

Weird.

Sometime during my attempts to get the door open, my mom appeared literally out of no where.

Or maybe it was the confusion that stopped me from noticing when she walked over to me.

"My room's locked," I told her, but something about her expression made me think she was already aware of that fact.

"Yes." She said, confirming my suspicions.

"Do you want to tell me why?" I asked.

"You're meant to be sharing the attic with Ally."

"Yes, but I don't _want _to share the attic with Ally. Now give me my key."

"Austin," She said, and I sensed her going into parental-lecture-mode.

"Look," I said, before she could speak. "I don't like Ally, and I know the feeling is mutual, so could you just let me sleep in my own room to lessen the chances of us murdering each other?"

She shook her head.

"Aren't you edgy about the fact that I'm sharing a room with a _girl_?" I asked. I would try anything, I was that desperate.

She laughed. Really loudly. For a long time. "Oh, Austin," She said, still laughing. "The two of you can barely stand to _look _at each other," She said, still laughing.

True.

I sighed, and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute," She called, and I stopped.

"If you slip up - and by that, I mean if you don't stick to this, your father and I will be taking away your car."

I turned around to stare at her. Oh, this day just got better and better, "You wouldn't."

She gave me a look that suggested she would.

I sighed again, and walked away, towards the room that Ally and I now shared.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**What parts did you like? ****Or not like?**


	5. The First Day

**Chained **

**Chapter four: The First Day**

* * *

I was awoken by a bright light.

I groaned, and rolled over, burying my head in my pillow.

It was no use. After about a minute, I was suffocating, and had to roll over onto my back so that I could breathe, the light still disturbingly bright.

I heaved a sigh, and opened my eyes, and saw that, on my left, sitting at the desk, was Dawson.

_She _had turned on the light.

"Dawson," I groaned, shutting my eyes again. "Turn it _off_,"

She jerked at the sound of my voice, obviously not knowing I was awake, and then turned to face me. "No. I have an Algebra test tommorow, and I need to study, and-"

"_I don't care. _Turn it _off_!"

"No! I have to study."

I turned to look at the clock on my nightstand. It was four a.m.

Ally had woken me up at four a.m.

"Ally." I said, through my teeth, "Turn. Off. The. Light."

"Austin." She said in a serious tone, mimicking me. "I. Have. To. Study."

I glared at her. She glared back.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No. Do you?"

I grit my teeth, and climbed out of bed, walking towards the light switch.

"Be a normal person for once and go to sleep," I hissed, turning off the light, then going back to bed.

I wasn't too surprised when, about ten seconds later, she turned it back on. I had kind of expected it.

I groaned loudly and rolled over onto my stomach. "Get out of my house!" I yelled into my pillow.

"I want nothing more than to do just that," She assured me.

I got out of bed again, and turned it off, then went back to bed.

Ally got up to turn it on.

I got up to turn it off.

And it kind of went on like that for a while.

There came a time where we both knew that both of our goals were lost causes at this point, and we were just doing this for the sake of pride.

I wanted to sleep - but after we'd been performing this ritual for about a half hour, I knew there was no way I could fall asleep anymore.

Ally wanted to study, but the light was only on for short ten-second periods, so she couldn't have been getting any work done.

Around five a.m., I had had enough.

I stood by the light switch, silently fuming, and when she came to turn the light on, I grabbed both her hands with one of mine, squeezing much harder than I needed to.

"Let go of me," She said, trying her best to look mad, when really she just looked like an angry kitten.

Completely harmless.

"Ally, I swear, if you ever, _ever _wake me up early in the morning again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

I could tell my anger had a bigger effect on her than hers did on me.

She was scared even though she tried not to show it, and that was good, since it was my aim.

But she just twisted her lips into a scowl and said, "Bite me."

I dropped my hold on her arms and backed away from her, and picked up my laptop.

It was five a.m., and since I didn't have to start getting ready for school till' six, I decided to spend an hour on the internet.

Ally - being the nerd that she was - started getting ready for school straight away, using the dim glow of the rising sun as her illumination.

When it was about six O'clock, my mom knocked on the door.

"Austin, Ally, time to get ready for school,"

"Already up, Mrs Moon," Ally called from the small bathroom that was in the attic.

Goody-goody.

"You can call me Mimi, sweetheart," Was my mothers reply, before she walked away.

I sighed, and shut my laptop, then walked over to the bathroom, jiggling the doorknob.

Locked.

I sighed, and banged on the door. "Dawson, open up,"

She ignored me, and I heard the shower turning on.

I sighed, and bent down so I was looking at the lock of the door. I examined it for a while before I decided I could probably get it open. I just needed a bobby-pin...

Well, there was no hope in me finding one on my side of the room, so I crossed the unmarked line, into All's side, and started looking through her drawers, looking for the bobby-pin.

Looking through her stiff was okay at first, when all I could see was clothes, and shoes, but as I progressed I found myself looking through where she kept her underwear, and, frankly, with the whole Ally-is-a-nerd thing being taken into consideration, I expected her to have more innocent underwear than I was seeing.

You know, plain white and cotton.

Not the lacy scraps of multi-colored fabric I was seeing.

I shut the drawer quickly as I heard the shower shutting off, then immediately felt weird, because I had just been snooping through Ally's underwear drawer.

Damn.

On her dressing table was a box of accessories that I went through. Soon enough, I found a bobby-pin, and took it, walking back over to the bathroom door, sticking the pin into the lock.

After about a minute, I heard the click that meant I had unlocked the door, and opened it.

I only realized that the chance that Ally might be naked was dangerously high, as she had just finished showering after I had opened the door, and was standing in the bathroom.

But, mercifully, she had wrapped a towel around herself, and was standing at the sink, brushing her teeth.

She turned around when I came in. "Get out."

"I don't think so." I said, grabbing a toothbrush. "This is _my _house, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, and turned her back, ignoring me.

* * *

**Ally'sPOV**

"Miss Dawson, you're late," My Algebra teacher informed me. I resisted the urge to glare or scream or something.

Like I didn't know.

"Austin Moon was my ride to school today," I mumbled, and she nodded, needed no further explanation.

It wasn't until I had settled down to begin the test that I had been trying to study for this morning that I realized that I had forgotten my 'wedding' ring at home.

Well, at Austin's house.

I immediately clenched my left hand into a fist.

What was I going to do?

If Austin - or any teacher that knew about this project - saw me without that ring, I was in so much trouble.

Gah.

When did everything become so complicated?


End file.
